


There's Just Something About the Outside World

by Sugarlesswriting



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarlesswriting/pseuds/Sugarlesswriting
Summary: [Name] Nova was just an average teenager. She loved to watch her favorite TV shows, reading her books from her home's giant library, paint on her large canvases in the painting room, dance around the kitchen like no one was watching, and chatting online with random people who shared her interests. Stuck in an ivory tower waiting for something to happen [Name] finally stumbled upon something interesting, a group of teenage mutants fighting in her city. This finding inquired further investigation.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

[Name] Nova was just an average teenager. She loved to watch her favorite TV shows, reading her books from her home's giant library, paint on large canvases in the painting room, dance around the kitchen like no ones watching, chat online with random people who shared her interest. Her favorite hobby, however, was using the telescope from the Livingroom window to people watch. She liked to give them their own stories, from her perspective. She only could do this at night though, the curtains always had to be drawn during the hours of sunup and sundown.

  
[Name] had a secret from the general public though. She was incredibly sick. This sickness wouldn’t kill her, but it caused her to stay locked away in her penthouse apartment for her whole life. Her life story, in her own opinion, seemed normal. She was adopted into the Nova family when she as around the age of 3. She’d been told that she was lucky that a billionaire scientist such as Isaac Nova wanted to adopt her. That he saved her from her sickness. She always hated that one.

  
[Name] had to admit that she was fortunate to be adopted into a wealthy family. That the heavens granted her the luxury of being in a large penthouse with things that could occupy her time as her father had people working on a cure for her. That she was fortunate to have her blood taken every week just to make sure her red blood cell count was okay. That she was fortunate to only be kept in her home without a care in the world.

  
Her home was on the top floor of the highrise apartment building known as “The Queen.” The apartment was big. Two floors, it stretched from one side of the building to the other, the large windows showing a fantastic view of the city below her. It was far too big for her father, in her opinion, she always wondered what he did with the rooms before she came along. She found a use for every room that was unoccupied. Second-floor bedroom that overlooked Central Park? The painting room. Another one was made into a home theatre with an always filled snack bar. One room at the first floor was made into a gym. Excluding her and her father’s bedroom, the rest were guest bedrooms.

  
It was hitting 10 at night and [Name] had the living room stereo blaring as she made dessert for herself. She danced from one side of the kitchen to the other, her hand reached down to pick up a baking pan from the bottom cupboard. When she wasn’t using her wooden spoon as a mic, she used it for its second purpose of placing the cookie dough onto the sheet. A cooking professional would tell her that there was an easier way to put the cookie dough onto the sheet without using the wooden spoon, to which she would ask, “Then how will I eat the remaining cookie dough?”  
The cooking sheet finally found its home in the oven before [Name] walked over to her phone, quickly setting the timer. Bowl and wooden spoon in hand she walked over to the telescope. She leaned over and turned the music down low, not wanting her jams to distract her from what she could see. [Name] had a whole set up. A plush chair for ultimate comfort, a side table to place her snacks, and a notebook for her notes. It was a normal Friday night activity to follow one person or even a group of people, but recently her subject has changed. She now watched one group every night. She had been doing this since a week ago.

  
It was a regular night, she had a tub of vanilla ice cream and a liter of Root Beer. Who needed a glass when one could just dump as much Root Beer into a tub until it needed to be refilled again? Her attention was on a young lady that night. She seemed nice, not everyone would give money to a homeless person in New York. [Name] had dubbed this lady Judy Garland, just for the fact she had watched the Wizard of Oz the night before. Judy walked into a restaurant. Who was she meeting? A lover perhaps? [Name] let out a knowing smirk, you get it, Judy.  
She was placed at the front of the restaurant, giving [Name] the perfect view. A man found a seat across from her. They were there for hours, the teen had taught herself to read lips, but she grew bored of their conversation. Apartment loans? How boring! Judy was now a spy and he was a double operative giving her intel. Yeah, that was much more interesting. They left the restaurant together. He got a cab but she told him her apartment was just down the street. He decided to walk her home instead, waving the cab off. That was nice. Mr. Spy was surely showing his charms that night.

  
A ringing noise took her attention away from the two. It was time to take her medicine. A groan of annoyance escaped her as she got up to get her pills. Take this many in the morning and that many at night, the works. She was only gone for about seven minutes but when she got back to her seat to find Judy again, the lady was gone.  
“Judy? Come in, Judy! Where’s your position, agent?” [Name] asked, her telescope going this way and that as the teen tried to locate the other.

  
Nothing! Now [Name] grew annoyed, just where did she go! She took her head away from the telescope. She took a deep breath, she needed to calm down. Who was she kidding?  
“Oh crap Judy, did you betray the company! You insolent agent!” She yelled slamming her fist onto the metal object causing it to harshly swing up and down.

  
Her acting caused her to freak a bit as she looked over the telescope, she needed to be careful when playing pretend. Deeming the telescope fine she looked back through it. Oh! Her little outburst caused the scope to have eyes right on Judy. She was in an alleyway. Weird. [Name] breath was caught in her throat, did Judy need backup?

  
She could only make out two other silhouettes that were now in front of her. Where was Mister Spy? The large cloud that covered the moons light left and now the silhouettes were shown to be Mister Spy and another man, both with guns.

  
“You triple agent asshole! Not to worry Judy, back up is on its way!” [Name] announced as she reached over to grab her phone, her fingers quickly dialing for the police.

  
Four more beings popped up behind Mister Spy and his partner. Did he call for backup too? Two steps ahead of her, eh? That ticked her off.

  
“Just give him your purse, Judy!” [Name] begged as she grew more anxious with the police not answering her call.

  
The backup for Mister Spy showed that they weren’t on his side. It was over for the two villains in seconds as they were quickly disarmed by the four. Well, technically it was just one. His fist were quick and even from her [Name] knew that he needed some guided mediation. Those were some angry punches.

  
“Hell yeah!” She cheered, her hand that wasn’t holding her phone went into the air as a fist.

  
She wanted to see the heroes who saved her agent. Judy fainted. Crap Judy, get it together! [Name] ate her words as the heroes walked out of the shadows to make sure she was okay. They were giant humanoid turtles. [Name] too, now felt like fainting. Her grip on her phone was loosening as she watched these turtles talk to one another. Could she read their lips? Most likely, but her mind was too busy trying to play catch up that she didn’t have time to find out what they were talking about.

  
The voice on the other line brought her back. She fumbled with the phone as it finally fell out of her grasp. She put the phone to her ear as she confirmed that she was there.  
Her voice was shaky, “Yes. I would like to report a robbery.”

  
[Name] gave the operator the information on where Judy was as she looked through the telescope again. They were gone. [Name] decided it was best to hang up before asked her name. It was common for her to call the police if she was witnessing a robbery or another illegal crime in conduct. How could she possibly explain to them that she only knew this because she watched people from her house? To avoid that she just hung up, 911 couldn’t pick up her location from her cellphone anyway. Anonymity was best.

  
Well, it was good that they were gone now because it would get real awkward if the cops saw them. They would probably shoot at the turtles.

  
“Oh God, I could have killed them.” She gasped, feeling guilty at the very thought.

  
“Okay, okay, okay! So [Name] you saw some mutants, that’s normal, right? Could they be some type of Cryptid? Big Foots cousin, possibly? Are they Kappa’s? No. They drown people and these four were nowhere near water. Also what type of Kappa carry around weapons like that?” [Name] was on one of her many tangents as she tried to get her thoughts in order.

  
She reached over and put on her fuzzy pink robe. She imagined the light shined behind her, covering her body in shade. A serious scene as she pulled up the hood that had bunny ears popping from it.

  
She smirked. “This requires research.”

* * *

Every night since last Friday she had been watching them. Taking notes on what they were like, their fighting style was, their ability to perform tasks. She even took notice of the humans that would fight alongside them some nights. She wrote down their features and abilities. She gave each of them a name. The girl seemed tough and badass so [Name] decided to name her Ellen Ripley, and the boy was angsty, and fought sometimes with the others if not listened to, she decided to name him Rocky just from his dark hair. the turtle with a purple mask seemed smart and was dubbed Dr. Emmet Brown, who she would just call Dr. E.M. for short. Turtle with the red mask was always angry, and quick to jump into a fight. Even with his general annoyance with the others he always had their back and was good to count on. She decided he would be the Terminator. The one with an orange mask seemed to not things seriously but knew how to fight. His antics would cause the other turtles to get annoyed by him. [Name] could only guess that he was the youngest. She named him Ferris Buller because he seemed like he just wanted a day off. The one with the blue mask, now he seemed to be the leader. Probably the oldest as he directed his team on what to do. He would often fight with Terminator when the plan was going south. He seemed confident during the fight and even after it if the turtles didn’t seem to win. She seemed to be the only one who noticed the slump in his shoulders before he quickly shook it off to put on the leading face again. He was Captain Kirk. [Name] was by no means a stalker, okay? She was just a simple observer.

  
She put the wooden spoon against her lips as she nibbled at the edge to get some sweet cookie dough goodness. They were fighting some ninjas again. [Name] could never figure out who they were so they were just dubbed Ninja Villains. When they weren’t fighting them it was the Purple Dragons. [Name] set the bowl down onto the side table and leaned closer to the telescope, what was that? Zooming in more she saw that it was a helicopter. A getaway? Strange, they usually never had something like that. The ninjas jumped inside as it flew past. The turtles were surprised by this change of events but Ferris threw one of his nunchucks at one of the ninjas’ feet to bring him back down to where they were for some answers. But the end missed and wrapped around the metal landing skids causing the poor turtle to get brought along with the helicopter. His team had to watch in horror as he was dragged up and into the air.

  
She watched his body get closer and closer until all she saw was his tanned shell stomach. There was a loud thud against the window in front of her. She looked away from the scope and up to see that Farris had smacked into the glass. His left eye stared right back at her as his right was smushed closed by his face against the window. He slowly started to move along the side of her apartment. The sound of his body sliding against the glass was the only thing heard within the apartment. [Name] would find the situation funny if she hadn’t been caught red-handed on spying.

  
The awkward moment turned more serious as [Name] noticed the chain barely keeping its hold. She didn’t have time to warn the turtle before it finally lost its grip and caused the male to fall down. [Name] slammed herself up against the window to try and get a good view of him. She felt like she was going to throw up, they were really high up. He’d die if he hit the ground! She saw his nunchucks latch onto a flag pole that was attached to the building from across the street. He was able to keep himself safe!

  
Her happiness was short-lived as she saw him slam against the brick wall of an alleyway. His body’s fall was cushioned by the trash within the dumpster. She stood there, mouth agape as she tried to figure out what to do. She imagined clones of herself sitting around a table.

  
[Name] A, “We should go help him!”

  
[Name] C. “Oh, hell no! What if one of those ninjas come up!”

  
[Name] W. “Let’s not forget that we can’t even go outside without getting sick and dying. Who wants to die, raise your hand?”

  
Only a few did.

  
[Name] C. “So I say that this case has been decided, we stay out of it!”

  
[Name] was now in the middle of the table as she stared at her copies. “But he saved that one lady! He’s a good guy and doesn’t deserve to be dying in a dumpster! He could have serious brain injury!”

  
[Name] C gave her a look. “And what exactly can you do?”

  
“I have,” she began with such confidence that her copies leaned in, ready to hear her idea, “A first aid kit!”

  
She got booed at. Imaginary paper was thrown at her as her copies tried to boo her off the table.

  
She was back to reality as she put on her fuzzy pink robe. “Who cares what those losers think!”

  
She ran for the elevator. Her hand got to it, ready to press the down button. It had been years since she actually stepped outside the apartment. Wait, when was the last time she went outside? She pushed that fear behind her as she ran into the elevator pressing the ground button. She was ready to save this creature. Person? Person. [Name] watched the doors close. Instead of the foyer to her apartment, she was now face to face with her reflection in the metal doors. God, she hoped that the first time she would leave wouldn’t end up in her dying because that would most defiantly suck.

* * *

[Name] was able to get the turtle out of the dumpster. He grumbled out a name that she couldn’t make out. Whatever.

“Could you try and walk? That would really help me out.” She heaved, she could feel his weight shift, relieving her of carrying him fully.

  
“Sure, no problem.” He mumbled, clearly out of it.

She was able to get him across the street without anyone seeing. The lobby of her apartment complex though, that was different. She had to bribe each person she ran into 2,000 each to keep their mouths shut and to delete any security tapes that indicated that she had gone out to help him. Luckily for her, she was able to spend 8,000 dollars, her father wouldn’t notice that much gone.

  
She got him to the couch in the living room. He had blood coming from his forehead. It was a lot. She rushed and grabbed a towel from the half bath down the hall. When she got back to him he was talking to himself, albeit groggily and hard to understand.

  
“Okay! Hey, hi, hello!” [Name]’s voice wasn’t able to hide her nerves toward the situation.

  
“You okay? What’s your name?” He couldn’t answer her as he closed his eyes again.

  
Her alarm beeped causing her attention to be taken away from the turtle. Her cookies! She ran over to the kitchen and brought the cookies out. Thank goodness, they weren’t burnt. [Name] placed the pan over the stove and mentally told herself to get back in 3 minutes to place the cookies onto a plate. She went back into the living room, Ferris was snoring.

  
“So, like, is he okay?” She asked herself, starring down at him.

  
Her voice became low and slightly distorted as she made her hand into a puppet. “A medical book from the library should do the trick.”

  
“That’s mighty handy of you to say.” She laughed at her own joke.

  
“You’re lame!” said her hand friend.

  
She became dejected by her hand. “Damn, dog.”

  
She walked into the library. The room took up two floors and [Name] tried her best to keep everything in order from their respected genres. She went to the sciences. It was by far the largest in the library thanks to her father.

  
She let out a soft groan as she stared up at the books. “This is going to take a while.”

  
[Name] was right. It took about an hour to find the right book, granted she did get distracted by some others because they had interesting names and she got curious to see what they were about. That was on her. She looked through the medical book for head injuries.

  
“Pain medicine, there might be a headache after,” she read before looking up from the book. “Okay, I can do that. Just regular medicine cabinet pain reliever, right?”

  
She looked down at her puppet hand, “Oh, don’t you even start.”

  
The puppet hand drooped down, it’s turn to feel dejected. She walked out of the library and went upstairs to her own bedroom. She got to her on suite and took out the bottle of pain reliever before filling up a glass of water. With pills in the pocket of her rob and hand holding the glass of water, she continued to read some of the medical facts about a head injury. Man, what if he broke a bone? She was no doctor. Wait could he even go to the doctors?

  
Doctor! [Name]’s mind instantly went into imagination mode. She was a well-mannered doctor. Some would call her No-nonsense McGee, but she got the job done! She never failed a patient that was in her care, and she would be damned if she did not help this boy!

  
Oh, shoot! She ran up to her bedroom and searched through her pile of candy she kept beside her computer. Where is it? There! A lollipop! She pulled out several flavors. Which one would he like the most when he was done being treated? Orange, cherry, cotton candy, cream soda, or watermelon? There were too many choices that it began to overwhelm the girl in her decisions. Come on [Name], you’re the youngest doctor to ever enter the field, a simple decision like this is nothing! Even when she told herself that she ended up just shoving the different flavors into her other robe pocket, he could decide on his own.

  
[Name] walked the halls, humming a tune of her very own. She had to hold herself from swaying every which way, she was a professional after all. Her eyes scanned over the list of things to do again, she wanted to make sure she understood everything like the back of her hand. She got to the living room, ready to check the patient's vitals when she noticed three more turtles in her home. They stared at her, she stared right back.

  
Okay, [Name], be cool.

  
“’Sup.”

  
‘Sup? Could you be any more of a goof?

  
[Name] never had a true interaction with those her own age. Well, besides the ones she chatted with online. But face to face? Nuh-uh. The only people she talked to was her father, the housemaid, Blanche, that came every other day, and her tutor Mr. Relish. Even then their interactions were more professional than friendly. No matter how much [Name] tried to make it more like a friendship.

  
Terminator looked to Mr. E.M. before pointing at her. “Yeah, I don’t think this, is the mastermind you warned us about.”

  
Oh, Terminator was lucky [Name] was a professional doctor or his words would have caused her to get defensive. She looked over to her patient and saw that he was starting to wake up with the help of Captain Kirk. She rushed over, gently shoving Terminator to the side to get in front of Ferris. She got to her knees and placed the glass of water onto the side table.

  
“Hey,” her voice was soft as she looked up to him, “What’s your name? Do you know what day it is?”

  
“His names-,” Terminators angered voiced was shushed out by [Name] waving at him to shut up.

  
He clenched his hands into fists as he was ready to yell at her when Mr. E.M. quickly moved in front of him to calm him down.

  
“Michelangelo.”

  
“Like the sculptor, cool!” [Name]’s doctor façade faded for a second, but was quickly put back on after she realized it had fallen. “So what’s todays date?”

  
“I don’t know?”

  
Captain Kirk noticed her worry and quickly reassured her. “No. He really doesn’t know.”

  
“I see.” She gave a thoughtful nod before looking back at her patient, “So Michelangelo, do you remember what happened to you?”

  
He looked at his teammates before looking down at the ground. “Uhhh.”

  
“That’s okay. Here you can whisper it me.” She leaned her ear close to him so he could tell her.

  
She paused, staring at Captain Kirk, before motioning to him to move. “Well, turn around.”

  
Before he could respond she quickly added, “Patient confidentiality.”

  
He rolled his eyes and begrudgingly did as she asked. [Name] gave him a nod of approval before pressing her hand against the couch to steady herself as she leaned up more to give the other better access.

  
“I hit a brick wall and fell into a dumpster.”

  
“Good.” She smiled as she went back to being on her knees. “Now, can you squeeze my fingers.”

  
She placed her two forefingers into his hand. She gave him a nod of encouragement. He did as she asked. His squeeze seemed normal.

  
“Very good.” She praised before looking back at the medical book. “Now do you have a headache? If so I have some medicine for you.”

  
“I’m cool, thanks.” He gave her thumbs up.  
He answered her questions correctly, his words not slurred. From what the book told her he should be okay. The book swiftly clamped shut before she placed it onto the coffee table. Her hand went into her pocket. She brought the lollipops from her robe pocket. “For being a very good patient, you get a lollipop!”

  
His eyes shined as he reached out, “Sweet!”

  
She quickly pulled her arm back, keeping the treats away from him. “You can only get one though.”

  
“Well, that’s stupid.”

  
Even with his complaints he still did as he was told and picked one. It was Root Beer. [Name] put the rest in her pocket, but kept one out for herself. It was Cotton Candy, one of her favorites. She put it in her mouth before handing him the glass of water.

  
“You should drink this.” She advised, standing up to notice the others staring at her.

  
She stumbled with her words as she brought out the other lollipops. “Di-did you guys want some.”

  
Come on, girl! You were doing so well! This could be the chance to make some friends! Some interesting ninja friends!

  
“No. We don’t want any of your stupid candy.” Terminator glared.

  
“You seem cross. Why?” She asked, taking a step closer to him.

  
He did not like the way she eyed him. He opened his mouth, ready to tell her just how really angry he was when her landline rang. She put their conversation on pause before rushing to the kitchen.

  
“Hello, this is the Nova residence, [Name] speaking.” She greeted as she forgot to look at the caller ID.

  
“Hey, this is Mr. Nova’s assistant, Rachel Everdeen, and he wanted you to know that he’ll be staying again tonight.”

  
[Name] knew who Rachel was. To her, she was dubbed “The bringer of unfortunate news” because her father made her give [Name] any news that would happen to dampen her mood.

  
“Okie-doke! Tell him to at least get some sleep, it will ruin his health if he stays up for to lon-.” [Name] paused, realizing that Rachel had hung up on her after her “Okie-doke!”

  
She let the act of rudeness fall off her shoulders. No reason to be mad over something so silly! With a smile on her face, she walked back to the living room. She spotted Terminator staring at her notebook. She froze, her body growing hot. She knew others would find her behavior odd. She needed to calm down, her freaking out was never good for her heart. She forced herself to stay calm as she walked over to where he stood.

  
He glared at her, holding her notebook up for her to see. “You’ve been stalking us!”

  
“Observing!” She shot back, snatching the notebook from his grasp.

  
“That’s what every stalker says!”

  
He got her with that one. Still, she refused to let him win. “Says the guy who broke into my apartment!”

  
She brought her hand up to her mouth in shock. “You’re stalking me! It all makes sense, you found my apartment and came to woo me! You’re obsessed with me!”

  
That comment really made his anger grow. He raised his finger, ready to use it to poke holes through her outrageous accusation. He opened his mouth his rage ready to escape him. [Name], ever so prepared, brought her lollipop out of her mouth and shoved it into his. That should pacify him. The lollipop, in fact, did not pacify him. He bit the hard candy from off the stick and spit the stick onto her father’s newly bought Persian rug. [Name] regretted her big mouth as his glare pierced through her.

  
“Okay, Raph, calm down.” Captain Kirk spoke, placing a hand on the others shoulder.

  
“But she-.”

  
“Yeah, I know but you yelling at her won’t get us answers.” He looked back to [Name]. “So how long have you been.. Observing us?”

  
“Just for a week, I swear! You guys saved Judy after all!” She smiled, the shine of her eyes coming back to her.

  
She flipped through the pages of her notebook to get to last week's events. She had instantly wrote down her first encounter with them. On the first page she had sketched Judy’s face and background of the ally to go more in-depth with the story of how the four caught her attention. She ran up to him and shoved the book into his face to show him the drawing.

  
Her tempo was fast as her hyperactive mind began to show itself. “See? You saved her from Mister Spy. They were on a date before him and his partner cornered her in the alleyway and you four showed up. Remember?”

  
“She does look like the woman we helped out last week. The one that fainted.” Mr. E.M stated, peering over the other's shoulder. “Do you know her?”

  
“Oh no. I was watching her.”

  
Raph rolled his eyes, a finger twirling in the air, a sarcastic celebration. “Great a serial stalker.”

  
“Observer.” She quickly corrected. “So what’re your names? It would be better as an observer to actually know them.”

  
They looked at her. The leader seemed unsure of what to do. He looked to Mr. E.M. who shrugged his shoulders. [Name] guessed she might have been asking too much.  
“That’s okay, I’ll just go with the names I picked.” She reassured.

  
That seemed to pique the Captain’s curiosity. “What, uh, names did you give us.”

  
“Well for you it’s Captain Kirk. Thought it fit since you were the leader. Unless you aren’t then I can name you someone else.” She stated, clicking her pen, ready to scratch out the Captain's name and replace it with something that suited him more.

  
Something caught her gaze from the turtles. She looked over to the elevator that led into the penthouse. Her father? Wasn’t he supposed to be working all night again?  
“Okay, you guys have to hide. My dad isn’t as cool as me so if he saw you he might call the cops or something.” She stated, her voice showed her worry as she grabbed at the two turtles and dragged them to the closet beside the fireplace. “We keep the games in here so if you get bored, hey, play a game! Enjoy yourselves!”

  
The two couldn’t protest as she slammed the door. She turned around to stare at the others but they were already gone. She raced over to the couch, her body making contact with the cushions right when the elevator doors opened. Her father’s footsteps paused.

  
“Oh, hey dad, I thought you were staying late tonight.” [Name] stated coolly as she got up from the couch. “I know! Let’s have a midnight snack, I just made some cookies! Chocolate chip, your favorite.”

  
She knew that she needed to get out for the turtles to leave, but [Name] was human and her selfish desires started to come out. She had barely seen her father for the past two months and she couldn’t leave an opportunity like this on the table!

  
“Sorry, I’m just here to get some papers that I forgot.” He told her as he rushed past the living room and to the hallway that led to the library.

  
“I see. Well, what about at least one for the road?” She asked, watching him shuffle through the papers on the large oak table.

  
“No. I really am just here to get the papers, no time to eat anything.” He stated before walking past her again.

  
[Name] shoved the negative feeling down. No reason to cry over spilled milk. Her father was a very busy man. How else did she expect for an award-winning scientist to continue his work? She pulled herself away from her thoughts as she noticed her father entering the elevator.

  
“Bye dad, love you!” She waved, racing towards where the elevator stood.

  
He didn’t say it back. He probably didn’t hear her. Yeah, his hearing has left him a bit, he was reaching his late 50's after all! [Name] placed anther lollipop in her mouth, making sure to shove the wrapper into her pocket this time. She hurried her steps to the closet.

  
“Okay, you guys are safe!” She beamed, opening up the door to the closet only to see no one there.

  
“Guys?” She called.

  
Her question was never answered as the silence of the house became deafening. She shoved down another negative feeling as her fingers touched the stereo, blasting the music as high as her eardrums could handle it. With her notebook in hand, she began to draw the turtles on a page. She made sure to give Terminator devil horns and a glare. Even with her feelings towards him, she made sure that the horns remained detailed. She hated her artistic accuracy as she began to write several sentences beside his head. “Big meanie!“ and “Looks like he’s constantly constipated.” She smiled at her work, mentally giving herself a high five with that great level of an insult. Her eyes began to feel heavy as she got done drawing Captain Kirks swords. She ended up falling asleep on the couch that night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday morning and the group of teens just finished their morning training. April arrived with Casey as the turtles began to enjoy their break. They were eating the leftover pizza from last night’s dinner, watching a random show on TV.

April took a seat beside Donnie, reaching over to get one of the remaining slices from the box. “So what happened? Donnie told me that Mikey got kidnapped by a helicopter and you guys met some girl?”

“Crazed stalker is more like it.” Raph pointed out as he finished his slice.

“I liked her!” Mikey chirped from his place from the floor.

Raph let out a tired sigh. “Of course you liked her.”

“I actually agree with Mikey,” Leo began, getting up from his seat. “She seems a bit eccentric but nice.”

“You only think that because she stroked your ego!” He pointed out, growing more irritated by his brother.

“She has the hots for him or something?” Casey asked, going for the last piece of pizza.

Leo crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk coming to his lips. “No. She just has good perception when it comes to leadership.”

“She played doctor with me.” Mikey pointed out.

Casey gave him a high five, chuckling. “Nice.”

“She thought you were concussed.” Leo pointed out.

“Dude’s jealous.” He whispered to Casey who nodded in agreement.

“Enough!” Raph yelled as he stood. “I can’t be the only one concerned some freak’s out there writing about us in her stalker journal!”

“Bet he’s upset about the name she gave him.” Mikey snickered causing the angry turtle to toss a rolled-up napkin at him.

“Yeah, what name did she give you?” Leo asked, ready to tease the other.

“Don’t know, didn’t get past the beginning because, again, she is crazy, and reading some wacko’s handwriting isn’t something I pride myself on.” His green eyes glared over to Donnie who was tinkering with something. “What about you Donnie? You have to agree with me right, it’s weird!”

“Yeah it’s a little creepy to know she’s been watching us, but she also helped Mikey out so we know she’s not evil. I mean from a scientist’s standpoint I get it. You get curious about something so you want to investigate.” He stated. Noticing his brother about to yell again he quickly added. “But that doesn’t mean we have to actively seek her out. She’ll eventually get bored of watching us. You didn’t even read her notes, she might have just been watching us for thirty minutes a night, maybe even ten for all we know.”

“Do you know what she looks like? Maybe she goes to our school.” April suggested.

Mikey decided to be the one to describe her. Casey got distracted with something that was stuck in his fingernail leaving April to be the only one to nod along. She made sure to engrave the details in her mind. Knowing that she was not only eccentric but now her looks? April felt like it could take a while to find her in the school but defiantly no longer than half a week.

* * *

[Name] stood in the middle of her home gym. She stared at herself in the large mirror that took up the entire west wall. She was in her black leotard. Today she was an international ballerina that was sought after by many companies. She was performing Romeo and Juliet: Juliet’s variation. The imaginary crowd was silencing their applause as they prepared themselves to get lost in her dance. She studied the clips of the dancers for hours as she taught herself to follow their league. Even with that, however, she was about to surprise her audience with her own original twist to it. The twist was that she would eventually freestyle about a minute into the dance. Following a routine that everyone was expecting, how boring!

She got to the mark where she would begin to freestyle. Truly the masters of ballet looked upon her with envy as she finished up her set. Once her imaginary partner came in, she began to twirl away from him. She kept twirling to replace the scene of how her partner would have to pick her up. At the end instead of holding her love, she bent slightly, looking at her feet as her breathing labored. The audience was giving her a standing ovation! Their applause echoing off the auditorium walls.

[Name] brought herself up, ready to smile and bow to the audience, when she came face to face with Mickey. He was smiling at her.

“Whatcha doing?” He asked.

[Name] let out a yelp and lost her balance, her butt hitting the ground with a hard thud. He laughed as she stared up at him.

“You okay?”

She ignored his question. “You came back?”

“You seemed cool so I wanted to hang out. Is that cool?” He asked, helping her up from the ground.

He wanted to hang out? Like friends? [Name] felt her pulse quicken. What did people do when they hung out? From what she watched on TV and from people watching she saw that there were only a few things that they could do at her apartment. There was eating junk food and getting wired by carbonated drinks. Well, she had those. Then there was movie watching or video game playing. She had a home theater and some gaming consoles so that checked several boxes! Her appearance became bright as she began to jump up and down.

“Stay right here!” She told him before rushing out of the room to change into her everyday attire.

Mikey was looking over the home gym when she came back. She didn’t wait for him to say anything and grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him to the living room.

“I never had anyone over before! I have board games, video games, some movies, what do you want to do?”

“Oh, I’m cool with anything!”

[Name] and Mikey sat on her couch deciding what game to play. She brought out several games that all looked entertaining that it was hard to choose which one was best. Being the ever vigilant with decision making, [Name] decided to close her eyes before mixing the games around on her coffee table before picking one up. It was a racing game.

To say [Name] lost would be an understatement. She kept getting bumped off the road and into the ocean by some non-player goon. They had a rematch, and again she lost. Mikey was used to having a fight break out by now at the lair but [Name] just laughed. Her eyes shined as she looked through the other games, deciding which one to play.

“What about a fighting game? Or what about this one where we fight aliens?” [Name] suggested as she brought up both for him to help decide.

“No way!” He gasped, grabbing the alien game. “This isn’t going to be released for another month!”

“My dad knows a guy so I get a lot of games before they come out. Now I actually have someone to play it with!” She nudged his shoulder with her own.

“Well, what are we waiting for, put it in!” He cheered causing the other teen to laugh.

[Name] hadn’t had this much fun since.. Actually now that she thought about it, when was the last time she felt this happy? Was it years ago when her father finally let her talk to others online? Even then she never laughed so hard she brought herself to tears. Even she knew her friends online were more like acquaintances to her. Was this what it was like to have a friend? The happiness that swelled in her was so great she thought her chest would explode.

They played the game until afternoon hit. She looked over to Mikey who was looking over the rest of the games in her collection. His stomach let out a loud growl causing the other to laugh.

She calmed her fit of laughter. “You want something to eat?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“You want some sandwiches, pizza?” Her list stopped when Mikey ran past her and to the freezer.

“I love frozen pizza!”

She faltered, now not wanting to disappoint her new friend. “Frozen? I actually only make things by hand, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize! That’s actually, like, a gazillion times better.”

“Really?” Her relief was noted by the turtle who closed the freezer door.

“Well yeah! Come on where’s the ingredients?”

Without missing a beat Mikey opened the fridge for what was needed. The two got everything set out. It wasn’t supposed to be a game to see who would finish their pizza first but that’s what it ended up being. Mikey hogged the cheese while [Name] did the spices.

“Bet mine’s gonna taste better,” Mikey stated as she put both into the oven.

“Pft,” she scoffed. “As if! I’ve had loads of practice, Mr. Frozen Pizza.”

“I’ll have you know that most of the pizza I eat is handmade!” He retaliated. “I mean not by me but by someone else, but still!”

They looked to each other. The two couldn’t keep a serious look for long before bursting into laughter. They went back into the living room, not knowing what they were laughing about this time. [Name] jumped slightly in the air to fall hard onto the couch. She watched Mikey walk around her living room. Her father liked to collect antiques so it was normal for strangers to be intrigued by them. He started to eye the curtains which caused the girl to sit up.

“Why don’t you have these open? Bet you got a killer view!” He smiled, reaching his hands up to open them up.

[Name] didn’t notice when her feet worked on their own until she was beside him. Her hands reached out for his, stopping him. He noticed her form shaking as she avoided his eyes.

“Okay! You hate the view don’t sweat it!” He spoke, not knowing how to reassure her.

“It’s not the view.” She mumbled before she let go of his hands and went back to the couch.

Mikey watched her curl up against the sofa. He walked over and took a seat beside her.

She took a shaky breath, her hands bringing her knees closer to her chest. “I’m kinda sick. You see I’m not good with sunlight. My skin can’t handle too much UV radiation, that’s why I can only open them up at night.”

“So you can only go outside at night?”

“Not even then.”

“Wait, okay now I’m confused. Why can’t you go out at night, I thought you said it was okay?”

“My immune system is compromised. I can only go outside for a few hours at a time and if I’m out for too long I’m in bed for days.”

“What about school? I thought humans had to go.”

“Not all. I have a tutor that comes to teach me. Still, I wish I could go.” She relaxed against the cushions. “I’d be in so many clubs.”

“Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you sad.” Mikey apologized as he put his hand on her shoulder.

“That’s fine Michelangelo. I’m actually just happy that you decided to be my first friend.” She smiled at him.

“Mikey.” He quickly corrected, before letting out a laugh. “Only master Splinter calls me that and it’s actually really awkward hearing it come from someone else.”

“Master Splinter? Is he a ninja too?”

“Not just any ninja, he’s the best there ever is! I don’t know anyone who could defeat him.”

[Name] mouth fell. “Holy crap he sounds so cool!”

“Hey.” He began, tapping his index finger against his chin. “I don’t think I actually know your name.”

“[Name]! [Name] Nova!” She smiled, reaching her hand out for a handshake.

Mikey reached out and gave her a firm shake. The handshake turned into a battle of thumbs. His large thumb -would you call it a thumb?- got hers every time. Again she didn’t act like a sore loser and just laughed. When Mikey decided to let her win the last round he felt something in him twist with happiness as she smiled and let out a cheer for winning.

* * *

It was hitting late evening when Mikey got back to the lair. His belly full from the awesome pizza the two made and his body was on a sugar high from their battle of who could eat the most candy before getting sick. He won while [Name] laid down on her couch, groaning about how she miscalculated on her winning. He left right after when he noticed that she had passed out on the couch.

Casey and April were on the couch. Casey on his phone playing a game and April reading a magazine. Leo was playing the arcade game. He was smiling, probably beat Raph’s score.

Leo was the first to notice his brother’s presence and how he oozed out cheeriness. “Where have you been?”

“[Name]’s.” His response was simple as he plopped down in front of their TV.

“Who’s [Name]?”

“The girl from last night,” Mikey stated, a giant smile coming to his face when he got to a channel that was showing one of his favorite shows.

Leo was taken aback by the news. “Wait, you went to go see her?”

“Who did Mikey go see?” Raph asked as him and Donnie walked into the living area.

“The girl from last night. Her name’s apparently [Name].” Leo told the two, his disapproval over the situation not being missed.

Raph was very open about his anger as he stalked over to where Mikey sat. “You went to go see her?”

“Yeah. And she’s actually pretty cool for your information.” Mikey stated, now getting annoyed at his brother’s anger. “Also she never gets mad at me when I win, unlike some people.”

“Oh! I know that is not directed at me!” Raph picked Mickey up by the front of his shell. “Do I have to beat some sense into you? Because I will!”

Leo quickly interjected. “Raph, just calm down.”

“No way in hell am I going to calm down! Mikey just went over to some psycho chicks apartment. I have a right to be pissed!”

“And I have a right to go see my friend!” It was his turn to show his annoyance over the situation.

“You know I’ve never seen Mikey this angry before,” April whispered to Casey who nodded.

He walked over to Mikey, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s all just chill, okay?”

“Tell Raph that!” Mikey complained as he pointed at the other.

“Is something wrong?” came the voice of their master.

Splinter walked towards the group of teens. Raph jerked away from Leo’s hand.

“Mikey’s being an idiot. Again.” Raph grumbled. “I’m heading out.”

“Raphael!” Splinter called but Raph was already gone.

“I just went to go see my new friend. She’s the one that helped me out yesterday!”

“Yes. Well, what exactly did you two do?” He asked, wanting to know whether or not this girl was a threat like Raph thought.

“Played some video games, made some pizza- from scratch- and had a candy eating contest, I won by the way.” Mikey stated causing his father to nod.

“I see. Did she seem untrustworthy to you?”

“No way! She’s the best!”

“Good to hear. Now, what’s her name?”

“[Name] Nova.”

Donnie chocked on the air as he looked at him with wide eyes. “[Name] Nova? As in relation to Isaac Nova?”

“Yeah, um, I don’t know who that is.”

“He’s just the most prominent figure in science right now! His inventions are paving the way for the future!” Donnie stated as he quickly brought up a picture of the man himself on his phone.

“There was a dude like that in a picture that hung in her kitchen.” Mikey spoke, his mouth opened in astonishment. “Man, she didn’t even mention who her dad was, so humble.”

Donnie rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t even know he had a daughter.”

“Me neither, and my dad worked with him,” April stated as she walked over to where Donnie stood.

“Wait, hold on,” Donnie gaped, “your dad worked with the Isaac Nova?”

“Yes, Donnie, he’s a scientist too you know.” April stated, crossing her arms to show her annoyance with the turtle. “Also you can stop saying his full name, it’s weird.”

“Right, yes, of course!” Donnie backpedaled.

“Isn’t it weird that no one knows about her? You would think someone would know about the daughter of some big hotshot.” Leo pointed out.

“Maybe he doesn’t want people to know about her.” Mikey stated causing the group to look at him.

Splinter was the one to respond. “What makes you say that?”

“No reason.” Mikey quickly avoided eye contact.

He didn’t know why but he felt like she wouldn’t want anyone to know. She did seem apprehensive when telling him.

“Mikey.” Leo demanded.

“Okay, okay!” Mikey was quick to cave. “Look she told me that she’s kinda sick.”

Leo’s brow quirked. “How sick?”

“Something about being allergic to the sun and stuff.” He mumbled. “She freaked on me when I tried to open up the curtains.”

“Solar Urticara.” Donnie mumbled.

“Solar whatta?” Casey asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

“It’s rare and there’s no known cause for it. It’s like a normal allergy, hives, shortness of breath, low blood pressure, headaches, nausea, but there should be a treatment for her, right?” Donnie stated.

“Maybe it’s just super bad?” Casey suggested.

“She told me if she goes outside for more than a few hours she ends up being in bed for a few days, but that’s from her autoimmune disease.”

“Wow Mikey, I’m surprised you remembered a word like autoimmune.” Leo mused before his face turned more serious. “Still that might explain why no one knows of her. What parent wants some kidnapper to know about their kid when they could die if gone from a protected environment for more than a couple of hours.”

* * *

[Name] was in a deep sleep. Her dream was everything she wanted. There she was standing in the middle of Central Park. Nothing like being in the center of a center! The sun’s rays shined on her as she twirled around, tiny little flowers sprouting from the cement.

“[Name].” A voice came.

It was calm and familiar. Strange, where was it coming from? It called for her again. Her eyes looked every which way for whoever was calling for her. The world around her began to have a dull hue. The fun happy air that was once there was replaced with something tense and sad. She noticed the flowers beneath her feet were wilting. Wait, every plant around her was slowly dying, what was happening? She looked up at the sun, the only thing that had yet to dull.

“[Name].” Her name was called.

It was coming from the sun? The voice became louder as it repeated her name over and over. Her hands went up to cover her ears but that could not stop the shouting. The world around her began to shatter.

[Name]’s eyes snapped open to darkness. Oh yeah, she was in her living room. How long was she out? She called out for Mikey. No response. She felt embarrassed, of course, he left when she fell asleep, who wouldn’t? She sat up, trying to figure out why her sweet dream was turned into such a weird nightmare. Her hand reached over and turned on the light, something about the apartment seemed off. Haunted? Her mind started to spin a tale of a ghost going along the halls, floating off the ground. Her name was Maria Scarlett, she was a Hollywood starlet from the 1920s who had died in this apartment all those years ago. She died without a friend to call her own as she went against the sexism that went on within the industry which caused her to be blacklisted. She enjoyed [Name]’s company because she brought life to the once gloomy penthouse.

[Name] got up from the couch and went over to the curtains. She used both hands to swing the curtains away from the window, letting in the moonlight. The ghost should enjoy the view of the city. A smile on her face as she opened each set of curtains from each of the large windows that went around the room. She got the last one when she noticed something after opening up the curtains. There was a being standing 10 feet behind her. She spun around. Nothing.

She, like any normal leading actress in a scary movie, would do, called out, “M-Maria?”

Again, nothing.

Okay, that’s cool! Everything’s cool! Just a trick of the light! There was no ghost! And if there were it would be Maria and Maria liked her so [Name] was safe! She was careful as she walked out of the living room. The long hallway that led to the bedrooms was dark. The only light coming from the window that was at the end of it. Even then the glow could only reach a few feet into the hallway. She made an audible gulp.

She took a deep breath. She needed to just calmly walk to the kitchen to get her dinner. She just had to calmly- screw that she ran. She booked it to the kitchen. The kitchen’s light was bright, keeping her safe from the darkness. A sigh of relief escaped her as she brought a bottle of water out of the fridge.

“So silly.” She giggled to herself, turning around to see something in front of her.

She screamed, the sound of the bottle hitting the floor going unheard from the volume that came from her.

“What the hell!”

Wait, she knew that voice. Opening her eyes she saw that an annoyed Terminator had appeared. He was holding the cheek that she had just punch.

“You scared me!” She gasped, holding onto her chest. Man, her heart sure was going a mile a minute. “Are you okay?”

“Am I okay? You just hit me of course I’m not-,” his angered lecture was put on pause as he pulled his hand away from his cheek. “Actually that barely hurt.”

“What really? I put a lot of force into it.” She commented as she looked at her fist.

“It doesn’t matter how much force you put into it, your punches can’t do jack shit if you’re weak.”

“Okay, fair. So what are you doing here?” She laughed, her smile causing the others eye to twitch in annoyance.

“Listen I don’t know what your game is, but you need to stop.” He warned, his finger roughly poking her shoulder.

She mirrored his actions, a smile still on her face as she put her index finger onto the middle of his shell. “I can honestly say I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“This whole thing with being “friends” with Mikey. He can’t see through you but I can.”

“And what do you see, Mr. Overprotective?”

Her question was met with an angry growl as he pulled his hand away from her to grab at her wrist, pulling hers away from his shell. “Some weirdo that’s using my idiot brother to pass the time. He hasn’t had the best track record with humans.”

Fake tears came to her face, her other hand going to her mouth. “How sad. But what about those two that help you beat up those bad guys?”

He paused. “Those two are different.”

“Really? How?”

“Well for one when we meet they didn’t have a creepy journal about us.”

“Not creepy, it was for research!” She chirped her cheery demeanor annoying him even more.

“Whatever, I don’t care anymore just-,” he couldn’t get his words out, [Name]’s alarm going off.

Forgetful! She scolded herself, rushing out of the kitchen. She brought the turtle with her, his grip on her wrist still strong.

“Keep talking, I’m still listening!” She told him as she walked down the hallway.

“What the hell, here I am threatening you and you just walk out like it’s nothing!”

“If you feel like your words are falling on deaf ears I have to tell you they are not!” She smiled before opening up her bedroom door and turning on the light.

She paused when the two got to the middle of her room. She looked at him and to her hand. A dopey smile came to her. “Never had a boy in here before, and look it’s like we’re holding hands.”

He quickly let go of her wrist, a look of disgust on his face. “Gross.”

“Not gross! I read in a book that teens our age feel urges, and should not be disgusted by them!” She told him, giggling at his annoyed face.

“The only urge I feel is to hurt you.”

“Now that would be under something called a fetish, now it’s not as rare as you think. I feel because of the internet it’s become a lot more accepted!”

“Can you stop- just stop!” He yelled, his cheeks darkening from her statement.

“So cute!” She giggled, her finger poking where his nose would be. “But there is no reason to threaten me, if you want to make sure Mikey’s safe you can hang out with us too.”

He was ready to swat her hand away, she quickly moved out of the way. He watched her skip to her bathroom. “Hanging out with you? Pfft, no thanks.”

“But we’re hanging out right now.” She called from the bathroom.

He looked up to the ceiling before scolding himself. “This is what I get for trying to talk to a crazy person.”

“I would rather call myself interesting!” Her voice was raised as the facet ran.

He glared at the bathroom before he stomped over to the door. “God, what are you doing in there?”

His anger fell as he saw her dump some pills onto the counter from a container labeled “Saturday Night”. He counted, one, two, five, seven, ten. She took notice of his appearance in the mirror. She smiled at him, a glass of water in her hand.

“Taking my medicine. Hey, look at this!” She set the glass down to put all the pills into one hand.

“One take!” She cheered before putting the medicine in her mouth and gulping it down with a little bit of water.

Her body did not like that. Her esophagus shoved some of the pills back up, causing her to feel as if she was choking, or was she going to throw up? Her legs gave way as her body didn’t know what to do as it wanted air that was being blocked from the pills it wasn’t prepared for. She was going to die right here in her bathroom. How lame would that be? Here lies [Name], cause of death, being stupid. Her hand shot up to her mouth, keeping the pills from flowing out. Strings of water came from the cracks of her fingers. She felt his hand on her shoulder as he asked- well yelled- at her.

“Are you stupid?” He asked as she swallowed the rest, gulping down her glass of water.

“That’s on me for trying to impress you.” She giggled, wiping the spit form her mouth.

He raised a brow, his voice tired. “Why? I’ve been making it perfectly clear that I do not like you.”

“Yes, but it’s natural for people to want to be liked.” She told him, reaching up to grab his face.

Her hands squished the sides of his cheeks. “Don’t you want to be liked by everyone?”

“No, because I don’t particularly like everyone.” He told her, his voice slightly muffled from her hold on him.

“That sounds depressing. I like you, no matter how much you dislike me I’ll still like you.” She told him, her hands pinching him. “You are Mikey’s brother after all. How awkward would that be if I hated his brother?”

“Don’t force yourself to like me.” He snapped shoving her away from him, her back gently hitting the cabinets.

“That’s not what I meant.” She tried to correct her wording but he left her bathroom.

She stumbled up, watching him as he opened up the window to her bedroom. He glared at her, her pink curtains ruffled up with the wind. It covered his lower half as he stood on the window ceil. [Name] didn’t know what was colder the air from outside or the males glare.

“If you hurt my brother in any way, you will regret it.” He told her, a gust of wind causing the curtain to cover him up fully.

The wind from outside faded. It set against the wall again, he wasn’t there anymore. She walked over to her bed and fell down. She never had the window opened before, it felt nice. But that was the only nice thing about the situation. She picked up the stuffed giraffe that was beside her.

“Why am I so bad at making friends?” She asked him.

“It’s because you suck!” She spoke for the stuffed animal.

She paused, eyeing the purple animal. “Rude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I posting this at almost 1 in the morning? Yes, yes I am because time is an illusion and I've lost control of my life. Hopefully, I can post chapter 3 soon! Mikey and Reader truly are falling into friends to lovers trope and as the writer, I'm here for it. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks so much for enjoying the first one! Also, I noticed that my notes from chapter 1 are now on this chapter? Is that normal? Idk, and I don't know how to fix it so.... :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday came and went without hearing a word from Mikey. [Name] came to the conclusion that Terminator told him about the other night and now he hated her. Hated her for what? One may ask, and for that, she did not know but she obviously did something that upset him.

“[Name] are you paying attention?” Her tutor, Mr. Relish, asked her causing her to look up at him.

She took notice that she had been doodling the face of a turtle causing her tutor to give her a look. “Please take this material seriously.”

“I am! Swearsies!” She told him, raising the paper more. “See, got my notes!”

He let out a hum before looking back to the book he was teaching her with. “Now that should end our history lesson, pop quiz!”

“Come on!” She complained.

“Good girls don’t complain, they just do their work.” He told her, taking a sheet of paper from the book and placing it in front of her.

“Sounds more like a robot, but whatever.” She grumbled before reading over the questions.

The quiz was done and soon it was math. She wrote down the equations from the dry erase board that Mr. Relish brought in from one of the closets of the penthouse. Her mind wandered to a made-up conversation between her and Mikey.

“Come on, Mikey, it was just a misunderstanding!” She tried to explain.

“Sorry, but my bro was right, you majorly suck. See you never!” He waved before backflipping away.

Mr. Relish called her back to reality. “So, what’s the answer?”

“Uh, 54?” She stated, but even she couldn’t pretend she knew the answer.

He stared down at her, his voice suspicious. “Lucky guess.”

[Name] thanked the math gods for shining light down upon her.

That was the rest of the day for her. Half paying attention but being able to answer the questions with the correct answer. Mr. Relish left her house at exactly 3:05. She waved him goodbye like every other weekday before going to the library again. She looked at the dry erase board an idea coming to her.

Ten minutes later 7 stuffed animals sat in chairs around the large table she used for her teachings. They all stared at her as she wrote down her title for the meeting. “How to make Terminator like me!”

“I have asked you here today for your assistance!”

“Does this mean you like him?” the rabbit’s squeaky voice asked her.

“What, pft, not like romantically!” She laughed at her own suggestion. “Don’t be ridiculous, Patty!”

“Then why does it say that you want him to like you?” asked Patty.

“Patty, that’s obviously not what the kid means!” her hippopotamus stated, his low voice coming from the gut.

“Thank you, River! God, come on Patty!” [Name] sighed out before she reached up to erase his name. “See, now it’s ‘How to make the turtles like me because I need friends.’”

“Wow, how lame of you.” The giraffe stated from his spot beside River.

“Don’t you even start!” She scolded, “I’m still mad at you from your comment from the other night.”

She moved the animal’s head, causing him to scoff at her.

“See, this is exactly why none of the others like you!” She told him before going back to the board. “Now let’s talk about what really matters!”

She stood there having her meeting for about an hour before her and her stuffed animals came up with several golden ticket ideas. Few bullet points were to make conversation about how they fight, to teach her how to fight, to play a video game if they ever come over again. Okay, there was only a few but it was a work in progress!

“You could always go outside and find them, try and clear any misconception they have on you!” Suggested the wise old owl, Mr. Feathers.

“But Mr. Feathers what about me getting sick? It’ll be under 30 degrees tonight!” She corrected him.

“Who?” he asked, his British accent cutting the room causing [Name] to sigh.

“3 degrees Celsius. Come on Mr. Feathers you should really learn Fahrenheit.”

“Like the rest of the world? Typical American.” Sighed the owl. “Will you listen to my suggestion or not?”

She grabbed the red marker and began to write the words of the plan. “You want me to go outside?”

She made an exaggerated arrow from the words to the skull she drew. She circled it several times for emphasis. “This would be the result you dumb, stupid owl.”

“Do you want friends?”

“More than anything!”

“Then go outside!”

[Name] griped both sides of her head, her fingers digging into her hair. She yelled in frustration. “If dad finds out I left to go find them he’ll be pissed! I don’t even know what type of grounding I would get! Plus, I might die! Mr. Feathers, I think you want me dead!”

She bent down to get a better look at the stuffed animal who stared back with its bitty black eyes. He remained silent.

“It’s because we want you to stop talking to us.” He told her.

[Name] felt the lump in her throat form, tears pricking her eyes. She already knew where this was going but still, she wanted to know.

“Why?” She croaked out.

“Because you are not a child anymore, you do not need us. You have grown into such a beautiful young lady. It is time for you to spread your wings out and soar to new heights. Your charming personality will get you friends not even from your wildest dreams. You will laugh with them, cry with them, and go on so, so many adventures.” The owl told her, the voice she used for him wavered, showing that he was crying along with her.

“Do you guys all feel that way?” She asked, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her jacket.

She could hear all their voices in her mind agreeing. Tears continued to fall, no matter how many times she tried to dry her eyes they continued to come. She imagined the owl growing until he was the size of her. He went around her and wrapped her in his feathers. He was nice and warm. [Name] felt she could just fall asleep in his arms. She felt disorientated as her body went off-kilter and something harsh hit the right side of her body, then darkness.

* * *

“[Name], hey, [Name!” a voice called to her.

“Mr. Feathers?” she asked, reaching up to pet his fluffy feathers.

She forced her eyes open and saw that it was not Mr. Feathers, but Mikey. What was he doing here? And why was the ceiling above him? She turned her head to the side and saw that she was closer to the floor than she remembered. She looked to her other side and it was Mikey’s chest. Was he holding her? How nice. Her head felt full and her body ached. Did she fall over? Why was it so cold?

“I don’t know who Mr. Feathers is. Wait, is he the one who did this to you?” Mikey asked her, his voice was a mixture of shock and anger.

“No. He’s an old friend.” She breathed out. It seemed like it took all her strength to talk. “Why are you here, I thought you didn’t like me anymore.”

“What? Why would you think that?”

Her voice was soft, causing Mikey to pull her closer just to hear it. “Because you didn’t come visit, I thought Terminator convinced you that I’m an untrustworthy person.”

“Terminator? Now you totally aren’t making sense. Just hold on a sec, I’ll call April she’s a human so I’m sure she’ll know what to do!” He reassured her, pulling out his phone.  
“Shellphone?” She asked, a small laugh coming from her.

“No, T-phone.” He corrected, a laugh came soon after. “But yours is way better.”

[Name] stayed silent as stared at Mikey calling whoever this April was. Was it the girl that she saw fighting with them? Can she finally correct herself and call her April instead of Ellen Ripley? Could they be friends too?

“April, can you come over? I think [Name]’s dying, she’s talking about a terminator and this dude named Mr. Feathers and-,” [Name] couldn’t hear him finish as she blacked out again, her body felt just so heavy.

Mikey finished his call with April, she’d be over there as quick as she could. He looked down at the girl in his arms. He didn’t see any wounds on her. She said that Mr. Feathers was her friend but what about this Terminator guy? He sounded like a douche.

  
Mikey turned his head to look up at the dry erase board. It was a list of how to make him and his brothers her friend. He picked her up, she should be somewhere more comfortable than the floor. He noticed the stuffed animals that sat in the chairs. He must have been too focused on [Name]’s body on the floor he didn’t know they were there. Was she discussing the plan with them? He could hear Raph’s voice in the back of his mind yelling, “Super weird! See! Who does this!”

He ignored that voice as he brought her out of the library. Where should he put her, the living room? But would she be better off on her own bed? She wasn’t that heavy so he could take the time to at least find her bedroom. He guessed that the room with a bed and drawings on the wall was her own. He didn’t think her dad would have something so bright and colorful. He laid her down in her large bed that was pressed against the side of the wall. He noticed the shivers she had. He tucked her into the blankets. She snuggled deeper into them in response to the warmth.

* * *

[Name] came back from her unconscious state. She was in her bed now, she didn’t have to open her eyes to know this. Her body still felt cold, even under the blankets. She didn’t know if her body was aching from her constantly being in the fetal position to conceal warmth, or something else. She looked down and saw Mikey sitting on the floor beside her bed. He was playing a video game on his phone.

She stayed silent, not wanting to disturb him. Too late, he finished (lost) his game. He turned around and saw her staring down at him.

“Hey, you feeling any better?”

Her voice was hoarse as she avoided the question. “What about you? It’s so freezing in here.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry April’s on her way!” He reassured her.

[Name] shifted her body, she should at least offer Mikey something to do. Her hand came out from the covers as she propped herself up. Her hand touched something familiar. Looking down she saw that it was Patty. She looked and saw that her small stuffed animal friends were lined up against the wall, staring at her.

“My stuffies?”

She looked and saw Mikey become bashful, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke. “Yeah, I thought maybe they could cheer you up or something.”

[Name]’s recent activities came to her and the realization hit her. He saw it! He saw the not so secret meeting of what to do with the turtles. If he didn’t think she was weird he sure did now. The excitement from just that thought alone made her dizzy, her body falling back down onto her bed.

“Oh man, what did this Terminator do to you!” He pleaded with her as he pressed his upper body onto the side of the bed.

She ignored him, he seemed to not know what was said between her and his brother. Her mind was more clear than before. Her hand reached over to her tablet that was on top the pile of books beside her bed. She ignored Mikey as he asked what she was doing. The night manager answered her video call.

Her voice was tired as she spoke to him. “I’m expecting a guest, her names April. When she arrives just send her up, thank you.”

She hung up right after that and tossed the tablet onto the floor. She should probably go and erase her shame, but could she even get up? She thought of herself getting up and walking to the library and erasing the board. In reality? She just stared at the ceiling.

“Whatcha doin’?” he asked.

“I’m imagining myself going and erasing what was on the board.” Her dry response made the turtle reply with an ‘oh.’

“No need to worry about that, I already erased it.” His reassurance caused the teen to raise a brow at him.

“You did?”

He plopped himself onto her bed, his shell rubbing against her calf. “Yeah, seemed like you didn’t want anyone to see.”

“By the way I already like you, and I’m pretty sure Leo does too.” He looked down at her.

“You didn’t come and see me so I thought maybe you hated me, now aren’t I silly.” Her laugh was soft but even that caused her lungs to convulse.

She turned her body onto its side. Her right hand squeezing the sheets as the pain from coughing spread over her chest. Her coughing fit seemed to worry the other as he touched her shoulder, asking if she was all right. This April girl must have arrived because [Name] could hear Mikey repeating April’s name. She saw the redhead enter the room, telling the turtle to calm down.

Her fit calmed down as April got to her bedside. “Sorry, I thought Mikey was overreacting so I didn’t bring anything.”

Her hand went to touch [Name]’s forehead. Hot. “Where’s your thermometer?”

“Bathroom.” She replied, she watched April rush into the bathroom.

“She’s not dying is she?” Mikey asked her as April got back to [Name]’s side.

“Well she’s burning up, go get her some water.” She ordered him.

Mikey gave her a salute before running out of the bedroom. April placed the thermometer inside her mouth causing [Name] to feel somewhat awkward. She felt like a child being taken care of. Her eyes watched April as the other teen looked around her room. Was she judging her? Was there too much pink? Were the stuffed animals to childlike? What about her drawings, were they crap compared to her own? The beeping from the thermometer caused the other to stop looking around. [Name] let out a sigh of relief as the thermometer was pulled away from her.

“Mikey hurry up with that water!” Her voice sounded worried.

Why did she sound worried?

“Oh God, I’m dying aren’t I? Mikey was right, wasn’t he?”[Name] asked, her voice desperate as she reached over to reach for the thermometer.

April pulled it away from her. “You aren’t dying-”

“I got the water!” Mikey announced as he rushed into the bedroom. “Is she dying? Don’t tell me- no give it to me straight!”

“She won’t let me see my temperature, I think she’s trying to spare my feelings.” [Name]’s statement caused the turtle to rush over to her and give her the water.

“She’s not dying! Her temperature is high though! I’ll have Casey bring some cold medicine.” She told the two as she brought her phone out to text him.

“Thank goodness.” Mikey heaved a sigh of relief as he slumped beside her bed.

April rolled her eyes at the turtle. She walked into the bathroom to wet a washcloth with cold water. “We have to keep her hydrated, and the cold compress should help bring her temperature down.”

April walked out to see Mikey messing with the stuffed animals. He was retelling a story of him and his brothers. The look the redhead held caused Mikey to stop his antics. Her smile came back to her features as she placed the cloth onto [Name]’s forehead.

“I should go back downstairs and wait for Casey. And Mikey?”

“Hm?”

“Stop bothering her, she needs her rest.” With April’s warning, she left the two.

Mikey began to pout before turning to look at [Name] who was staring at the water on her nightstand.

“Am I making the water float with my mind yet?” She asked causing Mikey’s pout to leave him.

Mikey reached over to hand the bottle of water to her. He watched as she struggled to sit up straight before she reached for the water. She gave him a small thank you, both hands on the bottle as she brought it to her lips.

“So you want to tell me who this Terminator dude is? Why would he tell you that you’re untrustworthy? Like, I’ve only known you for three days and you seem pretty trustworthy.”

“Doesn’t matter. If he doesn’t like me now, he probably never will.” She told him, bringing the bottle away from her lips.

“Is it someone I know? Wait, has to be someone I know since he made you think I didn’t like you.” Mikey’s legs crisscrossed on her bed as he began to think.

“Mikey it’s fine. You said I’m trustworthy, right? So trust me, it’s fine.” She reached her hand out to place it on his shoulder.

“Okay, but just so you know I’ll punch him if you want me to.” He told her, punching the air for emphasis.

“That is very nice but unnecessary.” She reassured, leaning her body to place the bottle back onto the bedside table.

Man, was her vision getting more blurred? Did she push herself too much? Should she call her family doctor? No. That would be rude to April and this Casey fellow. They came all this way to try and help her so she should at least see if their cold medicine could help. Most of the time she was just given medicine by her doctor so over-the-counter medication should be okay. Wait did the doctor give her over-the-counter drugs?  
Her head hurt too much to be worrying over something so small. Her head hit the pillow her breathing now labored. She was given a fake sense of security for only a moment before her body decided that her visitations for that day were enough.

[Name] decided that laying down was all she could do until the two got back. Mikey was distracting himself by balancing each stuffed animal on top of one each other. She had to force herself to stay awake, it would be rude if she just fell asleep again. Also, she feared Mikey would think she was dying and freak out. She must have not been doing a good job because she blinked and April and Casey were there. Mikey was freaking out as April told him to calm down. [Name] felt too tired to even speak. Blink, April was telling Casey and Mikey to prop her up. Blink, she was now being feed ice by April. [Name] was sure she must have been going down the fever dream rabbit hole as she stared past April and into the ceiling light. It made it look like she had a halo. She could feel a small smile come to her. What a romantic notion, she should put that in a book or something. The fourth and final blink she didn’t wake up.

* * *

It took a while but feeding her ice finally broke her fever. April fell back onto the bed, heaving a sigh of relief. Mickey fixed the blankets around her, making sure that her stuffed animals were surrounding her. Casey was looking around the room.

“I thought that fever was never going to break.” She stated, sitting back up.

“She’s going to be okay now, right?” Mickey asked her.

“I don’t know. Her fever broke so that’s a good sign.”

“But it could come back, should we call somebody?” Casey commented as his fingers pushed random buttons on her desktop.

“I would normally say 911, but barely anyone know she’s the daughter of Nova. Plus, there could be someone who might want to kidnap her while she’s in the hospital.”  
Mikey looked from April to [Name]. “What can we do, then?”

“The best thing to do is put the medicine on her nightstand for when she wakes up. Don’t worry Mikey I’m sure she must have a family doctor that can help her out more than we can.” April reassured him, giving his shell a gentle pat.

“Yeah, and think of it this way, since she’s loaded that means they have the best doctor!” Casey added, his fingers now messing with a small globe that was on the other side of the room.

April bent down, her arm now around the turtle. “Come on, we better go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me a while to get this out. Thought it wouldn't take so long but life got in the way and I just finally finished this chapter. Also in this chapter, Nova and Mikey share one brain cell it is currently being held by April.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I had this idea in my head for over a couple of months and I finally decided to dabble with it. I think it's coming along nicely, hopefully I can update this fic soon because honestly, I'm having so much fun with this idea already.


End file.
